Yuki Ikuto Drabbles
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A couple of drabbles between Yuki and Ikuto. Ikuto is owned by Master of Stories! Enjoy!
1. Somewhat Not My Type

I decided to come up with several drabbles for my OC character Yuki and Master of Stories' OC Ikuto. Ikuto belongs to Master of Stories and I hope you like!

* * *

Yuki/Ikuto Drabbles

by: Terrell James

Somewhat Not My Type

It was a bright, sunny afternoon deep in China and in one ribbon dancing class, Yuki was practicing her moves and executing every single graceful move perfectly and didn't dare miss a beat as she was dancing and twirling around with the ribbon and doing some combination of elegant dancing with heavy-hitting kung-fu which both gave a few students some surprise and envy because she did it so effortlessly.

The teacher seemed completely impressed with all of Yuki's brilliant moves and he smiled at this and afterwards, Yuki stopped and she looked at the instructor and bowed to him and he said, "Very nice, Yuki...as usual."

"Thank you, master." Yuki replied, politely.

Yuki walked back to where her friends are alongside her sister Serenity and they praised her amazing dance moves and just completely felt humble about it when one person said, "Did you see these girls? They're staring at you, wishing that they could be you. You're like the total envy of this class."

"I don't see it that way." Yuki added.

Just then, Yuki noticed a couple of jealous students were glaring at her and they wanted nothing more than to kick her out of the class so they can take over and gain their popularity, but she didn't really pay them any mind whatsoever and said, "Well...that's not my problem."

"Want me to deck them for you if they come here causing trouble?" asked Serenity.

"No. There's no need to give in to their pettiness, Serenity." Yuki answered, calming her down.

Soon enough, the envious students walked over to Yuki and they have these hateful stares directed at her and one of them said, "You're no better than us."

"Yeah, who made you the top of the class anyway?" asked another jealous student.

"We were the best students around until you came around and we're not gonna have it!" another jealous student exclaimed.

Serenity stepped in front of the girls and she told them, "You'd better get your jealous butts away from my sister. She's no better than any of you girls anyway, so I don't know what your problem is."

"Move it, bitch." the lead jealous student said, in a cold tone.

"What did you just call me?!" Serenity asked, getting fired up.

"You heard me...you and your sister too. Now step aside while we teach Yuki a lesson about knowing where her place is." one jealous student replied, unsheathing her claws.

Yuki could tell that this was gonna be a fight, but she knew better than to start something she knows she'll never finish and she blew them off by walking away and that was something those jealous students were never gonna have and wouldn't let her off that easy and one of them grabbed Yuki by the arm and pinned her to the wall and one of the girls said, "You're gonna learn the hard way."

"Let her go!"

Just then, they turned around and saw a Berserker brown-tanned wolf coming in, looking completely pissed and ready for a fight and some of the girls weren't that intimidated by him and one of them said, "Or you'll what?"

"Don't make me get on my bad side. It won't end well for you if you leave."

One of the girls turned to Yuki and said, "I should be scared of your boyfriend?"

Just then, the young wolf closed his eyes and when he opened them, he revealed some fire coming out of his eyes waiting to strike on them and the girls immediately scrambled out of there and one of them let go of Yuki and ran off immediately. Yuki looks up and saw the young wolf come to her and she said, "Thanks, Ikuto."

"Anytime." Ikuto replied, lending his paw to hers while she accepts it and stood back up.

"Great timing too." Yuki responded.

Ikuto nodded his head in agreement and said, "I don't like it when anyone tries to threaten someone I really care about. That's how I almost lose it, but seeing you always calms me down. It's like you have an aura for keeping me calm."

"Sorta." Yuki said, with a giggle.

"Well, I better get going before Akashi knows I'm late. That's like the fifth time this week that I'm late for training. See you later." Ikuto said, before walking off.

"Okay, bye. And thanks." Yuki said, watching him walk away and staring at him.

The rest of Yuki's friends plus Serenity were watching and noticed that there were some sparks flying between the two of them and Yuki noticed they were staring and Serenity said, "Looks like you and Ikuto are made for each other."

Yuki didn't want to admit that part and she told them, "Ikuto's just not my type."

"That's what they always say." Serenity and the rest responded.

* * *

Very protective of Ikuto. BTW, they're both 16 in this. Stay tuned for more drabbles!


	2. Wolf and Tiger Crush

We get to see this white tigress and a berserker wolf have a crush on each other and what their thoughts are.

* * *

Wolf and Tiger Crush

A few hours went by and the ribbon dance class was nearly empty and Yuki was the only one there, practicing each and every second of it and she kept on mixing kung-fu and dance to perfect those amazing moves and as she thought about how to execute it, she kept thinking about those jealous girls she had encountered earlier and she knew that she could never let what they say deter her and in a way, it just fueled up her passion to do what she would love to do.

All while she's showing off her graceful moves, Ikuto walked in somehow and he looked at Yuki's moves as she's soaring sky-high in the air while twirling her ribbon around and using a few kung-fu tricks to go along with it and it made Ikuto gaze at her wonder and her aura and it's like something unexplainable about her that he couldn't put to words and just saw her beauty shining through.

Ikuto blinked his eyes multiple times, but he just wouldn't stop looking at her as his heart skips a beat with every leap she takes and takes in the whole thing like it's a feast for the eyes and it left him pretty much breathless without letting Yuki notice him.

Yet the more he looks at her, the more mesmerized he became and her beauty really caught his eye and thought to himself, 'I don't know if it's hitting me...but she might be just the one for me. And I hope to the Gods she's the one.'

After several ribbon dance moves, she ends it with a slow bow and raises her ribbons up and does a graceful move to finish it off and suddenly, she heard clapping and turns around to see Ikuto standing there to her surprise. Yuki was really stunned to see Ikuto there and she asked, "Have you been watching the whole time?"

Ikuto was sorta put in an awkward position and he said, "Um...I was actually here to see if...those girls are still giving you more trouble."

"They left like a half-hour ago." Yuki answered.

"Oh, good! That's...good to hear." Ikuto said, chuckling nervously.

Yuki saw little drops of sweat coming down his brow and she smiled at him and asked, "You just wanted to see me dance, huh?"

"Uh...yeah. I mean...I've never seen anyone do ribbon dance mixed with kung-fu before." Ikuto answered.

"That's because no one has done it before. So I thought...what the heck? My Auntie Viper is a ribbon dancer and you know, she used her kung-fu skills with ribbon dancing to take down a reckless gorilla in her village some years ago and it got me thinking...if Auntie Viper can do kung-fu and ribbon dance, I could do it too." Yuki answered.

Ikuto was then blown away by what she just said and blinked his eyes and said, "Wow...you're very ambitious."

"That's how I've always been." Yuki answered.

'Man, he's so hot! Even when he's nervous and shy, he's so cute and handsome. I just wish I could tell Ikuto I have a crush on him.' Yuki thought.

"I couldn't even do half of the things you did and I'm an apprentice on Akashi's Soul Keeper group...along with my parents." Ikuto answered.

"I bet you'd be great." Yuki said.

"Yeah, but it takes a lot of work and training skills. Mostly because my parents are in that elite and Akashi's always training me hard." Ikuto replied.

"Wow...it's kinda the same thing here, only there's no fighting. We just dance with ribbons." Yuki said, with a giggle.

'The way she giggles...I'm having a dream about it in my head right now. She's so beautiful and so down-to-earth and just so kind. Is this what having a first crush feels like?' Ikuto thought.

"Can I...try it? See what ribbon dancing is like?" asked Ikuto.

Yuki was actually surprised that Ikuto asked her if he can do some ribbon dnacing and the look on her face made Ikuto blush in embarrassment about what he just asked and immediately closed his eyes and thought to himself, 'Way to go, Ikuto! She's gonna think you're a complete idiot.'

"Sure. Go for it." Yuki replied, giving him the ribbon.

When Ikuto heard her response, he didn't know what to say but he graciously got the ribbon and attempted to do some ribbon dancing, but everytime he tries to emulate whatever Yuki just did, he would often fall down on his butt a few times or have a few clumsy moments and most of those made Yuki giggle a few times and then when Ikuto attempted to go a kung-fu move to go along with it, the ribbon got caught with his pants and stuck there a few times.

'Man, she's laughing at me. This is what I get for embarrassing myself in front of a girl.' Ikuto thought, feeling completely humiliated.

'Oh, I feel so bad for him. But that was so cute...and he's so funny. I wish all other guys would be as funny as he is.' Yuki thought.

"I think this ribbon is sticking to my pants." Ikuto said, trying to get the ribbon off of him.

"Let me help you with that." Yuki said, coming over to help Ikuto remove the ribbon from his pants and it finally came off.

Ikuto chuckled nervously and said, "Thanks, Yuki."

"That was a very sweet attempt." Yuki answered.

Ikuto sighed at this and lowered his ears in embarrassment and said, "I don't think I'm meant for ribbon dancing."

'No, but at least you made me laugh.' Yuki thought.

"Well, hey...at least you made a good attempt for it." Yuki said.

'It's like she sees through my flaws and imperfections and just sees me as who I am. It's like whenever she smiles, I smile back too.' Ikuto thought.

"Well, I'd better get home before my mom gives me an earful on being late." Ikuto said.

"Yeah, me too. I mean...my mom. Not yours. Um...you know what I mean." Yuki stated.

Ikuto nodded his head in agreement as well and understood what she tried to say and he said, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why not? Maybe I can see where you live." Yuki added.

Ikuto nodded his head at that and said, "Sure thing."

With that they said their 'bye's' as Ikuto walks off and as he's walking, Yuki couldn't help but stare at him from behind and thought to herself, 'My future Mr. Bushido-Akio...'

At the same time Ikuto left, he took one more glance at Yuki and he's still enamored by her and just sighed deeply and thought to himself, 'I think I've found my future Mrs. Yashida. I hope she'll accept me...and not be afraid of my flaws and my temper.'

* * *

Looks like they may be meant to be, but sometimes their shyness can give way. Stay tuned for more!


	3. Ikuto's Home

And Ikuto takes Yuki to his home and meet his parents.

* * *

Ikuto's Home

The next day comes around and Yuki was walking around parts of the forest to find where Ikuto lives and after what had occured yesterday, she might have a crush on him and it's like whenever she thinks about him, every little part of her just knows that he's the one for her. Although it's a tiny fact, she doesn't want anyone else to think that way because that's cutting it as too personal and the cause of so much teasing...in a sweet way.

As she kept walking on, she heard a few punches somewhere on one of those trees and she tried to find where it came from and it got closer and closer until she found it in one tree and saw a very shirtless Ikuto punching the tree hard and she hid herself to avoid getting caught in case things get really awkward. But as she was watching Ikuto punch, she noticed that he looks great shirtless and sweating as well.

'Wow...he looks so handsome without a shirt on.' Yuki thought, looking at his bare back.

Ikuto punched harder and harder and just kept on doing some kicks and many other martial arts moves to go along with it and for him, it was like a stress reliever or to blow off steam, completely oblivious to the fact that Yuki was there and after one more punch, Ikuto panted heavily and removed his iron wrists and placed them back in his bag, yet the minute he bent over, Yuki was staring harder.

'So handsome...no, don't think things like that! But he's so cute...he probably wouldn't mind if I yanked his tail. No, no, no...that's a bad idea. But...maybe just once.' Yuki thought.

Yuki slowly walked over and got closer to Ikuto and as she got closer to him, she reached out her hand close to Ikuto's tail and what happens next left her surprised after she yanked his tail, Ikuto immediately reacted by grabbing Yuki's hand, flipping her above the ground...assuming it was someone else and sticking his foot on her stomach and then pulling out a sword pointing at her and shouted, "Looking for trouble, intruder?!"

"I just wanted to yank your tail!" Yuki exclaimed, putting her paws in the air.

Once Ikuto realized that it was Yuki, he stepped back in total nervousness and realized what he had just did to her and said, "I am so sorry, Yuki. I...I thought you were someone looking for trouble."

Yuki got herself up, dusted herself off and said, "It's okay. It's not the first time I've been pummeled by boys before."

"What are you doing here?" asked Ikuto.

"Well...I just wanted to see you again...just not before I almost got knocked out and killed." Yuki responded.

Ikuto felt really bad and embarrassed for nearly harming Yuki and said, "I'm sorry. How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to see you punching a tree without a shirt." Yuki answered.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?" asked Ikuto, raising an eyebrow.

Yuki had this coy, innocent look on her face and replied only, "I might've. You look handsome with no shirt on."

Ikuto blushed for a second and didn't really know what to say after that except, "Thanks."

'She's so beautiful and why am I such an idiot for almost harming her? Don't let her see your temper, Ikuto.' Ikuto thought.

"So...where's your place?" asked Yuki.

"Oh...I'll show you. Follow me." Ikuto said, grabbing his bag and putting his vest, leaving it unbuttoned.

Several minutes later

Ikuto led Yuki throughout the forest until they reached his home and Yuki was blown away by the looks of that house and she said, "Wow...this is where you live?"

"Yep. Just me and my parents." Ikuto answered.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Yuki.

"No. It's just me. I wish I had brothers or sisters though." Ikuto replied.

That surprised Yuki after hearing that he's an only child while she has tons of brothers and sisters and said, "I wish I was an only child. Try living with 12 siblings and you'll see my point."

Both of them entered to the house and Yuki was amazed by how it looks like from the inside and said, "Wow...this is incredible."

"Thanks." Ikuto responded.

Just then, Yuki sees his parents coming downstairs and they noticed her standing there and she said, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Yashida."

"Hello. You must be my son's girlfriend." Mrs. Yashida replied.

That was an awkward moment between her and Ikuto and she blushed in response and said, "We're just friends."

Ikuto immediately stepped in and he told his parents, "Mom, dad...you guys remember Yuki."

"Oh, yes. We remember her very fondly. Your father's name is Maximus, right?" asked Mrs. Yashida.

"Yes, Mrs. Yashida." Yuki replied.

"Oh, please. Just call me 'Lei' and my husband 'Yang', not Mr. and Mrs. Yashida." Lei replied.

Yang nodded his head in agreement and only smiled at Yuki and just made her feel at home and Ikuto said, "That's his way of saying make yourself at home."

"Oh, okay. How come he didn't say that?" asked Yuki.

"Well...my dad's silent, so he doesn't really talk much." Ikuto answered.

"How do you understand him?" asked Yuki.

"I wish I knew the answer to that, but I just understand what he's trying to say by his gestures or actions." Ikuto replied.

"You'll get used to it, Yuki." Lei answered.

* * *

She met the parents. Next chapter...something Yuki sees about Ikuto; his temper. Stay tuned!


	4. Ikuto's Temper

Being a berserker wolf can show some traits and here's how Yuki reacts...and how their relationship cements.

* * *

Ikuto's Temper

The next day, Yuki was heading back to where Ikuto lives to visit him again and take a look at the clouds together and she couldn't help but feel so infatuated by his sincerity, shyness and his humble personality and also...his protective side. As she walks by the forest, she saw a rose from a further distance and she comes by and picks it up, smells it and she could smell the wonderful aroma in there and immediately placed it on her right ear to fit a much more daintier part of herself.

"Looks perfect." Yuki said, looking at herself in a nearby reflection of the water.

Afterwards, she continued strolling through the forest to find where he is and on the way, she heard a distant angry scream from somewhere and she thought someone might be in trouble and she immediately ran as fast as she could to help someone out, but by the time the screams gets closer, a huge boom came out of nowhere and wondered if that someone's in worse condition right now.

Not one to get overwhelmed, she shakes that fear off and kept running to find out what's going on and by the time she got to where she was, she was shocked to see the end result...something that she didn't expect to see; a very furious and violent Ikuto taking on several guys that were ragging on the fact that Yuki doesn't deserve a guy like him and said that she can do far better than that.

Although offended by that remark the boys gave directly to Ikuto's face, she's a little afraid of what he might do next that Ikuto might regret and she wanted to step in for him, but Ikuto's fury completely prevented this from happening as one of the boys said, "She should be better off with me."

"Or me! A wolf and a tiger together...how ugly can they get?!" another raucous boy said, cackling.

"You shut up! You don't know anything about Yuki! She's sweet, nice, caring, funny and beautiful!" Ikuto shouted.

"Why would she ever end up with someone like you? You'd probably beat her up like us guys anyway." another guy said.

"Yeah, if she ended up with you, then she's a real bitch." another boy added.

Yuki dropped her jaw in shock and wanted to beat this guy up, based on that comment...that also boiled Ikuto's blood even further and he asked, "WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?!"

"You heard me." another boy replied, getting into Ikuto's face.

Ikuto then grabbed him by the neck and gave him a threatening, menacing look and said, "Don't you ever...EVER call her by that insult!"

He then beat the snot of of the guy and brought out a chain and swiped it as it hits the guy's head hard and used it again to knock him down harder and harder until blood came out of his head, which frightened Yuki from a distance. Ikuto then brought in some flaming chains and tied both boys up and slammed their heads with the hammer harder and flipped them over and slammed them through the ground, then threw him up in the air and by the time they came down, Ikuto bashed them on the heads and swung them through the left, far away.

"Insult Yuki again and you'll get the worst of it!" Ikuto roared.

With that hindsight, Ikuto threw down the hammer...and it landed closer to Yuki and made a tiny tap on a tree and suddenly, the tree falls down and lands on the ground that nearly hit Yuki, who managed to dodge the falling tree without harm. But having Yuki witness Ikuto's temper in person was completely a shock for her because she had no idea that he nearly caused harm.

Just then, Ikuto turns around and sees the tree on the ground and came over to retrieve the hammer and as he picked it up, he heard someone rustling and shouted, "Show yourself! Either show yourself...or get the worst of my fury!"

And sure enough...Ikuto saw someone slowly getting up and to his shock and horror, it was Yuki.

"Yuki?" asked Ikuto, shocked.

Yuki found herself backing away from Ikuto and she immediately ran away from him after seeing his temper in full display right in front of her and after she ran, Ikuto just couldn't believe that he scared her away and growled at himself for doing so and just cursed himself for doing so and said, "Why did I let my temper scare the one girl I defended?"

Yuki kept running and running and caught her breath as she stopped for a second and it was all crazy that Ikuto has a temper and she figured that she want nothing else to do with him, but something in her wanted to go back and see how he's oing because as Akashi recalled telling her that he does have a temper, but he can control himself and would never have any intent to hurt her whatsoever.

She lets out a deep sigh and gave herself the strength to go back to where the action took place and as she went back there, she saw Ikuto sitting on that tree and she said, "Ikuto? Are you okay?"

Ikuto slowly looked up and saw Yuki standing there and faced herself and a hint of regret and sadness just showcased him in and Yuki noticed that Ikuto's eyes were red and she asked him, "Have...have you been crying?"

"No...yeah." Ikuto replied, tears coming out of his eyes.

Yuki went ahead and got closer to him and once Ikuto saw that she was near him, he thought that she was gonna hit him, but instead...she gently placed her hands on his feet showing that she's there to comfort him which surprised him and he asked, "How come you're not afraid of me? I lost my temper in front of you."

"I know you did. But I know you didn't intend to hurt me. You just wanted to protect me." Yuki replied.

The fact that Yuki showed kindness towards him over something that he was surprised to see and he said, "Yuki, I should've had more self-control."

"But still...you did what you had to do to protect me...even if it scared me." Yuki added.

"Would you really want to stay with me?" asked Ikuto.

"Always. And I would do anything to help you with your temper." Yuki stated.

Ikuto then pulled her over to the tree, then she hugged him tightly and just feeling her warm embrace helped calm his temper down a little and he huggd her back tightly and said, "I will never let anyone hurt you. Even if that someone is me. I promise you...I'll never do anything to hurt you."

"I know you won't." Yuki said, gently.

After that, both of them looked into each other's eyes and just kissed on the lips very tenderly and it just felt like sparks are starting to fly between the two of them as they kept kissing each other and they wrapped their arms around each other as they kept kissing and after that, they looked into each other's eyes and placed each other's foreheads towards each other and Yuki said, "Promise me you'll always be by my side."

"I promise." Ikuto whispered.

Just then, they looked up at the clouds together...this time while they're holding each other's hands and in the end, it's a sweet resolution to a very out-of-control situation and Yuki smiled and placed her head on his shoulder and Ikuto did the same to comfort her and she responded with a soft purr.

* * *

Yuki's willingness to stay with Ikuto speaks volumes to their love. Stay tuned for more!


	5. Together As One

Their feelings for each other goes on and acceptance is a factor.

* * *

Together As One

As they were watching the clouds go by, Ikuto and Yuki just felt the wind blow through their fur and they held their paws together and it seems as though that they're officially together, although both of them are still shy about the fact that they're boyfriend and girlfriend...mainly Ikuto. Yuki felt the same exact way, only a little different that they're both totally different species; she's a white tiger and he's a brown berserker wolf and is a little nervous about succumbing to the fact that this relationship will never work because wolves aren't meant to be in a relationship with tigers.

Ikuto looked at Yuki and he just couldn't look away from her beauty and he just felt like this was the one person that he could see spending the rest of his life with and he hopes that he'll do anything he can to make sure she's loved, secure and protected. He slowly reaches in for her hand and when Yuki felt her paw closer to Ikuto's, she blushed a little bit and looked at him in the eye and giggled softly.

"Beautiful day today." Yuki said.

"Yeah, it is...like you." Ikuto replied, realizing he just blurted it out in front of her.

'Crap! Did I just say that?' Ikuto thought.

Yuki giggled at that and said, "Thank you."

'She said 'thank you' to me. I gotta stop being so insecure towards myself when I'm around her.' Ikuto thought.

Yuki's smile faded a little bit and gave way to nervousness and she looked at Ikuto in the eye and asked, "Ikuto, would you accept me if I was a wolf?"

That surprised Ikuto after hearing that question and asked, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well...I have a massive crush on you, but I was kinda afraid of what everyone thinks of both of us. You're a wolf and I'm a white tigress...and I always thought that they would never be meant to be." Yuki answered.

"So? Why does it matter? Look at Akashi and Miyo. He's a wolf and she's a mountain lion and they're married and have their own kids. Who cares what people will think of us? If Akashi and Miyo did it, we can too. Date, I mean." Ikuto stated.

Ikuto's words completely made sense and it helped ease her worries a little bit and she placed her paw on Ikuto's chest and she said, "I want to be inside of your heart."

"You're already in my heart...as I am in yours. All we are...is one." Ikuto answered.

Ikuto then placed his gentle paw on her right cheek and she grabbed ahold of his hand and she looked at him in the eye and asked, "So...you feel the same way about me as I do about you?"

Both of them went closer towards each other and kissed each other in the lips with their eyes closed and their arms around each other and afterwards, he looked at her and answered, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes..." Yuki said, in a half-whisper.

"Yuki...I've had a crush on you too, but I was also scared about what you would think of me. Like...I may not be good enough for you." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto, you are good enough for me and...I...I love you." Yuki said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Ikuto blinked his eyes a few times and he responded, "I love you too."

They resumed kissing again on the lips very tenderly, which gave way to passion in just 10 seconds as their tongues were exploring in each other's mouths and wrapped their arms around each other and Yuki could feel the exhuberating passion between the two of them and she was breathless while Ikuto was kissing her and shortly afterwards, Ikuto smiles at her and he said, "I guess you accept me for who I am."

"And you accept me for who I am." Yuki added.

Seconds later, Ikuto got some paint; both red and blue to resemble themselves as one person regardless of their different species and Ikuto said, "Give me your paw."

Yuki pulls out her paw and painted half of hers blue and placed it onto some paper and afterwards, Ikuto painted half of his paw red and he placed the half paw onto the other side and one look and they can tell that with just these two different paws that they equal as one and shows that their love will shine through it all.

Then, they did their feet prints and Ikuto dipped half of his foot with red paint and imprinted on this paper and Yuki did the same with hers, only with blue paint and imprinted there and it shows that they're one whole couple and nothing can break them apart.

"We are one." Ikuto and Yuki said, in unison.

* * *

That sums it up...a white tigress and a brown berserker wolf are together as one. Stay tuned for more!


	6. The One is Right Here

Here's how you can tell the one is right there in front of you.

* * *

The One is Right Here

A few days later, Ikuto walks across the village to find where the Bushido-Akio's live and not only to just see Yuki, but meet the entire family again because it would be much better to just have it out of the open that there's a little bit of a relationship between him and Yuki, but is a little apprehensive about how the rest of the family will react to that or make a big deal out of things. He shook it off by the minute he saw this one house that has a sign that says 'Bushido-Akio domain' and he's hoping that this is the place.

He walks over towards the steps, knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer and while he's waiting, he notices that his short hair was a little frizzy and he quickly took care of it by just fixing it with his hand and afterwards, he just stood there until the door opens and he sees one of Yuki's siblings answering the door and a 5-year old Maximus II was there and he said, "Ikuto!"

"Hey, little guy. How are you?" asked Ikuto, smiling.

"Good. You?" asked Maximus II.

"I'm doing pretty good. Have you grown a little taller?" asked Ikuto.

"A little. My mommy says that I'm a big boy now that I'm five." Maximus II replied.

Ikuto widened his eyes at that response and he said, "Five? You are a big boy. You too big for a hug from your babysitter?"

"Nope." Maximus II replied, giving Ikuto a big hug and Ikuto picks him up, growling playfully.

Maximus II just giggled as Ikuto hugs him and both of them were laughing with each other and afterwards, he asked, "Is your sister here?"

"Serenity?" asked Maximus II.

"No, Yuki." Ikuto answered.

"I think she's home." Maximus II replied.

"No need to come get me, Lil' Maxim."

Just then, in comes Yuki coming downstarirs and she sees Ikuto standing there with Maximus II and she said, "Hi, Ikuto."

"Hi, Yuki." Ikuto said.

Both of them were looking at each other and it was really awkward, mostly due in part that Maximus II is right in front of them and he suddenly asked, "Are you guys gonna kiss?"

That question literally shocked both of them because none of them expected him to say that and Yuki said, "Um...not right now."

"That's random." Ikuto said, sweating a little.

"Because if you guys did, that would be awesome." Maximus II added.

Just then, in comes Seto, Mason, Max, Kaiba and Marcus coming from another part of the house where Kaiba and Seto were arguing about something that is getting on Mason's, Marcus' and their dad's nerves and Mason said, "Guys, just because they called it a tie doesn't mean that one of you guys won. You came close."

"But I should've won!" Seto argued.

"Dude, it doesn't matter if this wasn't fair. They said I won fair and square." Kaiba replied.

"Yeah, well...you were cheating!" Seto pointed out.

"You know I never cheat on anything!" Kaiba spat out.

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" Seto retorted.

"That's enough, you two! You guys have been arguing about who won or lost ever since we left the tournament! Does it even matter who receives the victory?" Max asked.

"It matters to me!" Seto replied.

"Not to me. What's done is done." Kaiba responded.

Yuki could see that this isn't gonna bode well in front of Ikuto and she face-palmed herself to cover any further embarrassment soon and Ikuto asked, "Are they always like this?"

"You don't know the half of it." Yuki replied.

As they were arguing, Marcus was the only one to notice that Ikuto's here and he said, "We got company."

That was enough to catch the others' attention as they see Ikuto standing there and Seto immediately said, "What's your boyfriend doing here?"

"Seto...please." Yuki said, blushing.

"Hello, Mr. Bushido-Akio." Ikuto said, facing Max.

"Hello there, Ikuto. Nice to see you again." Max replied, shaking his hand.

Kaiba thought it was best to tease them a little bit and he said to both of them, "So...you guys dating?"

"Actually...that's what I came. Um, Mr. Bushido-Akio...would it be all right if I asked you if I dated your daughter?" asked Ikuto.

"Oh? You two dating already?" asked Max.

"Um...kinda. But not officially dating." Yuki answered.

Max looks at Ikuto and he knows that he's a very decent young individual with good intentions and a very responsible person that looks like the kind of kid you'd want your daughters to date and he said, "It'll be fine with me. I could kinda tell that you're meant to be together...much like me and her mother."

"Dad...don't tell us the stories." Yuki added.

"All right. You two can date. Just as long as you guys don't do anything that you're not supposed to do." Max replied.

"I promise, sir. You have my word." Ikuto stated.

"But...what if Uncle Akashi tries to spy on us?" asked Yuki.

"Don't worry. Me, Kaiba, Mason and Seto will keep an eye on Akashi and if he were to spy on you two, we have ways of preventing him." Max added.

"He might outsmart us, but we can beat uncle Akashi in his own game. Lil' Maxim is our new apprentice." Seto stated.

"What's an 'apprendus'?" asked Maximus II.

Mason chuckled at this, knowing that it was a cute thing for little Maximus to mispronounce 'apprentice' and he said, "Apprentice is like a student. Learn from someone."

"Oh..."Maximus II responded.

Ikuto chuckled as he tousseled Maximus II's head and he said, "He's really cute."

* * *

Ikuto pretty much got to know the Bushido-Akio's before. Reason being; they met on the day the triplets gave birth on my last fic, 'Triple Cubs'. Stay tuned for more!


	7. The Date Begins!

And here we see Yuki and Ikuto dating! And this time...some of the kids will prevent Akashi from spying!

* * *

The Date Begins

2 weeks later

Yuki was getting herself ready for her first date with Ikuto and she felt a little nervous, but excited at the same time and she hopes that everything will go right for the first time and try not to obsess over the smallest detail that might go awry soon and also to not get caught under the watchful eye of her uncle, but she's confident that her brothers will prevent it.

"Yuki! You've been in the bathroom for like 35 minutes now! When are you gonna be done?" asked Marcus.

"I'm almost done, Marcus." Yuki replied, arching her eyebrows.

"Please hurry it up! I gotta take a mega dump so bad!" Marcus said, groaning.

9 minutes went by and Yuki managed to step out of the bathroom and Marcus immediately went in there and closed the door and she walks away and heads back to her room to get a few more finishing touches of herself and the last thing she managed to do is place a little rose on one side of her ear and it's complete.

"Now it's perfect." Yuki said, happily.

Minutes later, Max heard a knock on the door as he answered it and in comes Ikuto, wearing his black and silver vest and silk black pants and he said, "Hello, Ikuto."

"Hello, Mr. Bushido-Akio." Ikuto said, very politely.

"Come on in." Max said, inviting him in the house.

Ikuto stepped in the house and he brought in some flowers for Yuki and Max said to him, "Yuki will be down in a minute. What have you guys got planned?"

"We're just gonna take a little walk, watch the sunset together and we'll probably have a little picnic on the forest." Ikuto answered.

"Sounds like a perfect date." Max answered, smiling.

Just then, they see Mason, Serenity, Kaiba and Maximus II come downstairs with their mother and they said, "Hello, Ikuto."

"Hi, everyone. Hello, Mrs. Bushido-Akio." Ikuto said.

"Hello there, Ikuto. You look very dapper." Saori said, looking at his outfit.

"Thank you." Ikuto answered.

Just then, Yuki comes downstairs with her light-blue dress with the black stripes and diamond-encrusted top and she sees Ikuto standing there and she said hello to him and the minute she looked at Ikuto's outfit, she couldn't get over how handsome he looks and she said, "Nice to see you."

"You too. You look so beautiful." Ikuto said, amazed by her beautiful dress.

Yuki giggled in response and replied, "Thank you."

"You ready to go?" asked Ikuto.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Yuki answered.

Max could tell that his daughter was looking forward to this date and it was made clear to everyone that can witness the glow in Yuki's eyes and he said, "Don't stay out too long, you guys."

"Don't worry. I'll have her home before 9:30." Ikuto added.

"Oh, please have her back by 10:00. But don't do anything that isn't approved." Saori added.

"We'll be good." Yuki stated.

Both of them walked out of the door and the rest of the family witnessed this beautiful sight of Yuki and Ikuto dating each other and Max could see that he is the type of guy that any daughter would be proud to take home to their parents and he smiled at this and he said to Saori, "They remind me of us."

"Yes, they do. You think Akashi will spy on them?" asked Saori.

"If I know Akashi, he'll probably be bombarded by our kids any minute." Max added, with a little smirk.

Meanwhile

Mason, Seto, Kaiba and Marcus were trapping Akashi down a traproom and Maximus II and Jason helped out throwing fruits at him and Akashi looked at his nephews and asked, "When are you guys gonna let me out?"

"Till we feel like it!" Kaiba replied.

"Or...until Yuki comes home and then we'll let you go home. But Yuki said to do whatever we have to to keep you from spying on her." Mason replied.

Akashi growled in frustration and he said, "You know I'll find a way out, right? You can't outsmart your uncle."

"But we can sure try." Seto added.

* * *

Next up, Yuki and Ikuto date night! Without Akashi's interference!~


	8. The First Date

And we witness Yuki and Ikuto on their first date.

* * *

The First Date

As the evening progressed, Yuki and Ikuto were walking around the village, holding hands together and neither of them were insecure about what other people would think about the cross-species dating and whatever they had to say, it won't matter to them. Ikuto noticed that not many people were staring at them or giving them very unapproving looks and those they did look, they see them as any young couple would be.

Ikuto couldn't help but notice that Akashi's not there to spy or follow them on their date and he said, "Looks like Akashi's staying at home tonight."

"Possibly." Yuki said, hiding the fact that her brothers are keeping Akashi from ruining their date.

A couple of miles down the valley, they walked around the forest and just taking in the beautiful sunset skies and Yuki could tell that this is the perfect setting to watch the sunset together and get to know each other a little more and soon enough, they got to the further part of the forest and ended with a huge hilltop where they can see the sunset from a higher angle. Yuki gasped at this amazing view and she saw that it was the most beautiful part she's ever seen.

"What do you think?" asked Ikuto.

"Oh, Ikuto...it's so perfect." Yuki said, nearly speechless.

Ikuto smiled at this and he responded, "I figured you would...just the best place for a picnic and to watch the sunset."

Ikuto brought out a blanket and placed it towards the grass and brought in a picnic basket and Yuki was happy to see this and she smiled at this and sat down on the blanket as Ikuto sets out some food out of the basket; egg rolls, tempura, sashimi, sushi, noodles, rice, sweet and sour chicken, mango chicken and some japanese candy.

"Wow...you must've gotten a lot of food." Yuki said, blown away.

Ikuto chuckled softly and replied, "Well...you could say my mom had something to do with it."

"It looks so good, I don't even know where to begin." Yuki added.

"Anything your heart desires." Ikuto stated.

She quickly started off with the egg rolls and noodles and ate them as she savored every single bite and Ikuto ate some of the food as well as the two ate and got to know each other a little bit more and Ikuto was completely surprised that Yuki held the record for the most twirls in ribbon dancing in less than 10 minutes with over 12,498 twirls as she danced and that she's a great cook amongst her family.

"How often do you cook?" asked Ikuto.

"Whenever I can. If either mom or dad can't do so or if they don't feel like it, I can step in and feed the family." Yuki replied.

"That's amazing." Ikuto added.

"Yeah. It's good to help out, but...if there's one rule that my brothers know is that I am not their short-order cook. If one of them complains about it, they can cook it themselves or go starving. Otherwise, just eat it and like it." Yuki stated.

"Wow...you take charge." Ikuto said, impressed.

"Someone has to when my mom or dad aren't around." Yuki replied.

Ikuto nodded his head in agreement and he said, "If I had brothers and sisters, I'd be that way too."

"So...what about you?" asked Yuki.

Ikuto was a little bit shy about opening up a few things about himself, but he was more than willing to answer and said, "Well...I'm an only child. It gets kinda lonely, but at least I have a few friends and my parents. And I'm a Soul Keeper in training. Don't freak out...but what it means to be a Soul Keeper is that we can connect with the spirits of the dead and control the aura that involves the soul of the user by creating a weapon the represents his or her soul."

Yuki was a little amazed and weirded out by that position, but awestruck regardless and she said, "That's amazing. Uncle Akashi told me about that and at first, I thought that was too freaky, but once he showed me what he could do, I was all for it."

"You mean...you're not freaked out about it?" asked Ikuto.

"Nope. I would love to see you at work." Yuki added.

Ikuto smiled at this and looked at Yuki in the eye and said, "You can see me train."

As they were eating, they started looking at the beautiful sunset going down the sky and looks at the skies and the stars coming in and they sat close between each other and both of their paws intertwined with theirs and as they looked at each other, they can tell that they're really made for each other and Yuki laid her head on Ikuto's shoulder and said to him, "This is the best date I've ever had. I wish it could never end."

Ikuto placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Me too."

As the night sky comes up and the moon starts to rise, they kept looking into each other's eyes so deeply and kissed each other on the lips while the shining reflection of the moon shimmers their fur and that moment for them is the start of their unconditional love for each other and they watched the moon together.

* * *

Sweet date! And no Akashi in sight! More on the way!


	9. Gazing at the Stars

A perfect way to end the first date...

* * *

Gazing at the Stars

Ikuto and Yuki were laying on the grass, just looking up at the stars and they looked at a couple of things that they can compare as they see a few objects and it turns out that this is actually Ikuto's favorite thing as well, which surprised Yuki and she smiled at this and knew that this was something in common between the two of them and she was giggling throughout the entire time, just enjoying Ikuto's company.

"Hey...this one looks like a rose." Yuki said, pointing at the starry rose.

"Yeah, I see it. It looks so beautiful. Hey, there's another one that looks like a samurai fighter holding a sword." Ikuto said, pointing out another one.

Yuki looks at the one Ikuto's talking about and she recognized the shape of the samurai's mask and she said, "Wow...he looks amazing. Wonder if that could be you in that mask."

Ikuto chuckled softly in response and he said, "I'm not even close to that. But...I could be one for you."

Yuki giggled in response and she said, "You're so cute."

"Do you always do this? Like...look up at the stars?" asked Ikuto.

"Always. Me and my dad always look up at the stars almost every night when I was a little cub. He always told me that I'm the one star that always shines on the ground. That always made me feel like I'm special." Yuki answered.

"I can see why." Ikuto said, looking at her.

"Do you do these too with your parents?" asked Yuki.

"With my parents when I was a cub too. It's been one of our family traditions; look at the stars before we go to sleep and there's always some meaning behind it; when you look at the stars, they will always guide you and keep you in your heart always. I had no idea what it meant when I was younger, but my mom told me that when I look at her and my dad, the stars will always keep an eye on me." Ikuto answered.

"Aw...that's so sweet." Yuki said, smiling.

Ikuto chuckled at this and said, "Yeah, well...as I got older, I tend to look at them alone. So...it's really great to share this with someone."

"Me too." Yuki agreed.

Ikuto looks at Yuki for a second and it just felt like a huge spark entered into his heart and the more he looks at her, the more mystified he became when he feels her presence and it's like he can't stop thinking about her and that tells him that she's definitely the one to enter into his heart and never leave and just by looking into her eyes, she does shine bright like the stars in the sky.

'She really is beautiful. I definitely want to spend the rest of my life with her.' Ikuto thought.

Ikuto placed his hand on hers and when Yuki looked, she started smiling as she embraced the hand and placed her arm around his shoulder and she said to him, "This is the best date I've ever had. I wish it could never end."

"Me too, Yuki. Me too." Ikuto said, smiling.

* * *

Stay tuned to see what happens after!


	10. Sweet Tender Moment

And the perfect end for the first date!

* * *

Sweet Tender Moment

After the date, Ikuto and Yuki were walking their way back to her house, just talking and giggling while holding hands and Yuki's face was glowing after this beautiful date they had and they got to know a little more about each other as the evening progressed and from that particular moment, it seems evident that these two are meant to be.

They finally reached the house and Ikuto said to her, "I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too. Especially with you around. It made my evening a lot better." Yuki said, with a smile.

Ikuto nods his head in agreement and he scratched the back of his head in nervousness and he looked at Yuki and said, "I would really love to do this again soon."

"Me too." Yuki answered.

Both of them looked into each other's eyes deeply and Yuki came closer to Ikuto and kissed him straight to the lips and wrapped her arms around him and Ikuto melted into the kiss as he kissed her back, just sweet and tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her and it was a moment that they could definitely savor.

They were unaware that Kaiba, Marcus and Serenity were looking at them kiss and Kaiba said, "I bet she's getting the tongue."

"I agree." Marcus whispered.

"I bet Yuki's gonna turn the tables on him with a full blow-on makeout sesh." Serenity added, with a giggle.

Marcus and Kaiba looked at her with a surprised and yet disturbed look and Marcus said, "You've been hanging around Akashi too much."

"Should we break it up?" asked Serenity.

"Nah, let's wait until something else happens." Kaiba added.

Just then, they received a stern 'ahem' from their father as they looked at him with his arms folded and they knew that it meant they're busted and Max said, "What have I told you about spying?"

"To not to." they replied, in unison.

"Exactly. Isn't it time for you to let Akashi go now?" asked Max.

"Mason and Seto have already trapped him and Maximus II is helping out too. It's only until Yuki comes back in." Kaiba responded.

"Mm-hmm. Serenity, you should head to bed. Kaiba, you and Marcus free Akashi." Max added.

Serenity went upstairs to her room while the other two headed to where Akashi is to free him as Max heads to the living room to wait for Yuki to come in and he sits down on the couch for a few seconds until Yuki comes in the house and he can hear the way she closes the door; closes it softly, her head laying on the door with a happy sigh.

It was a good thing to hear his daughter so happy and he smiled at that and once he heard her footsteps, he immediately said, "You're home on time."

"Hi, dad." Yuki said, looking at him.

"How was the date, sweetie?" asked Max.

"it was the best date I've ever been to. Ikuto's such a gentleman and is really the best person ever. He's someone I can talk to about anything. He's just a great date and everything about it was so perfect; my uncle isn't spying on me." Yuki replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. Seems to me that Ikuto might just be the one for you." Max added.

Yuki smiled at this and she knew that her dad was right on that one, but didn't want to say it out loud because it would turn into a big deal and she said, "Good night, dad."

"Good night, Yuki." Max said.

Yuki walked upstairs and into her room and it made Max happy knowing that she's happy with him around and just then, he sat up and saw a very frizzy-furred Akashi coming in and glaring at him and he said, "So...how'd it go?"

"Max...next time I come here to babysit your cubs, they're gonna learn not to mess with me. And next tie Yuki goes on a date, free me." Akashi added.

"Sorry, Akashi. It's out of my hands. The date turned out well. Yuki was where she was supposed to be, got home on time and Ikuto's a great person." Max replied.

"And I agree with that. Ikuto is a great person. But any other boy...I'm not easy to escape." Akashi stated.

"Listen...as long as Yuki and Ikuto get to know each other well and that Ikuto's may be the right person for her, no other boy will come that close." Max replied.

Akashi sighed at this and he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later, Akashi." Max said, putting a blanket on his eyes.

After Akashi left, Saori comes downstairs and sees Max half-asleep on the couch and she proceeded to come a little closer as she placed her paw below his chest, receiving a soft purr from her husband and he said, "That could only mean two things; that you're gonna surprise me with something or...to tame this naughty tiger."

Saori got closer and whispered on his ear, "How about you tame me?"

Max then removed the blanket from his eyes and noticed Saori just wearing a tight robe and he said, "You're a naughty tigress."

"I know...I might need to be punished." Saori said, with a giggle.

* * *

One date ends, another begins! Stay tuned for more!


	11. Babysitting the Cubs

After the date, we see the family going out for Mason's graduation. However...the younger cubs are gonna be babysat by Ikuto. Let's see how Ikuto does and this is a two-parter on how Ikuto babysits the younger cubs.

* * *

Babysitting the Cubs

The Bushido-Akio/Okami were bursting with excitement that Mason's graduating from kendo training and most of the family were heading there to cheer him on as he graduates and half of the older cubs are coming and Maximus was helping Saori zip her gown from the back and he said, "Perfect. You're all zipped up."

"Thanks. Wouldn't want my zipper stuck and leave it halfway open. That would be embarrassing." Saori said, in relief.

"True. We're all so excited that Mason's graduating tonight." Max added.

Saori sighed happily at this moment and she was filled with so much joy and exhilaration that their firstborn is graduating and said, "Oh, he's really grown up. I'm so excited that he's come this far and worked so hard. I couldn't more proud of him."

"Who wouldn't be? He always put his mind to whatever he wants to achieve." Max replied.

"Yes. His girlfriend's graduating too, right?" asked Saori.

"Yeah, Sonya. I think I see both of them as an item. They kinda remind me of both of us." Max said, looking at Saori.

Saori chuckles in response and said, "Yes, I can see that."

"We'd better keep getting ready because Mason's in the training grounds, waiting for all of us." Max added.

"You're right. Oh...by the way, I've brought in a babysitter to watch our triplets, Jason, Maximus II and Sapphire." Saori added.

"Of course. Who is it?" asked Max.

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the older cubs are getting themselves ready for seeing their older brother graduate and Seto came out with his snazzy black vest with black silk pants and as he walks downstairs, he looks at himself in the mirror and tries to look snazzy to impress all the girls and he said, "Hello, ladies. Have you come to watch my big bro graduate? Well...I'm in the same class as he was. I'm not a graduate, but I could be in your class."

"And they'd drop out because of you."

Seto sighed in exasperation as he heard Yuki's voice behind him and he said, "Really, Yuki? You have to butt in?"

"I'm sorry, but your pick-up lines are so stupid." Yuki responded.

"I heard that all girls love those kinds of lines, so I have to deliver." Seto answered.

Yuki rolled her eyes at that response and she looked at his outfit and she said, "Well...you got a good style for once, so you're halfway there."

Just then, Kaiba comes in with his white-grey vest with the tiger paw signal and silk grey pants with a white tiger striped tie and Yuki looks at him and looks amazed by this and she said, "Kaiba...you've got style."

"What? I thought I had style!" Seto exclaimed, looking at Kaiba's outfit.

"Yeah, you're second place." Yuki stated.

Kaiba chuckled softly and he said, "It's no big deal. I just like to look good."

"So does everyone else." Seto muttered.

* * *

Couple of minutes later, Maximus II walks around the house for a while and he hears someone knock on the door and he comes to answer it, but brings in a little stool to open the door and once he does, he sees Ikuto standing there and he said, "Hi, Ikuto!"

"Hey, Lil' Maxim." Ikuto said, patting the cub's head.

Ikuto comes in the house and Maximus II gets down and he asked, "You came to see Yuki?"

"Actually, I'm here to see your parents. Are they here?" asked Ikuto.

"Yeah. They're getting dressed to get ready for my brother's graduation." Maximus II replied.

"Oh, yeah...they told me that Mason's graduating from that kendo class. How awesome is that?" asked Ikuto said, amazed.

"Really great." Maximus II answered.

"Well...I'm here to babysit you, Sapphire, Jason and the triplets while they're gone." Ikuto replied.

Maximus II's eyes lit up when he found out that Ikuto's gonna babysit and that made him really excited and he said, "YAY!"

"You're excited?" asked Ikuto, getting down to his level.

"Yes, I am! You're like my favorite babysitter in the whole wide world." Maximus II answered.

That made Ikuto really happy to hear that and that meant a lot to him because Ikuto and Maximus II are like brothers and best friends in a way, even though he does keep some of the younger ones straight most of the time and Ikuto said, "That means a lot."

"Give me back my scarf, Seto!" Yuki screeched.

"No, it matches on my shirt!" Seto exclaimed.

Seto immediately went downstairs with Yuki's scarf while Yuki goes after him with so much annoyance and Yuki said, "I just washed that scarf yesterday!"

"Oh, big deal! It can get washed again!" Seto exclaimed.

"Give me back my scarf or I will claw your eyes out!" Yuki said, with a growl, unsheathing her claws.

Ikuto and Maximus II looks at both of them and Ikuto was a little surprised to see Yuki in this state and then, they looked at each other and Ikuto asked Maximus II, "Are they always like that?"

"Sometimes." Maximus II answered.

"Are you afraid that I'll get boy germs on your favorite scarf?" asked Seto, mocking her.

"Boy germs are the last thing on my mind! I got that scarf on special occasions; like this graduation and for Ikuto!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh, please! Ikuto would not be impressed with that stupid thing!" Seto added.

"Yes, I would." Ikuto spoke out.

Just then, Seto and Yuki turned around and saw Ikuto standing there, waving to them and Yuki was completely embarrassed to showcase her attitude in front of her boyfriend and she asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Uh...for about a few minutes. You got that scarf for me?" asked Ikuto, scratching the back of his neck.

"Um...yes." Yuki answered, blushing in embarrassment.

"Can I see what you look like in it?" asked Ikuto.

Yuki immediately snatched the scarf from Seto and put it on her and showed it off to Ikuto and once Ikuto saw her with the scarf, the visions of her beauty increased a lot and he said, "You look very beautiful in it."

"Aw, thank you." Yuki said, with a smile.

"And in hindsight, I feel the same way when my friend Kari tries to take my stuff when she visits my house." Ikuto replied.

"Raven?" asked Seto.

"Yep. How'd you know her?" asked Ikuto.

"Raven's our cousin." Seto replied.

Ikuto was surprised to hear that Raven is also related to the Bushido-Akio's and he said, "That's awesome Kari's my best friend and we're actually Soul Keeps in training."

Now for some reason, even that hindsight interested Seto a lot and he quickly said, "I'm starting to like this guy all of a sudden.

"So...what brings you by?" asked Yuki.

Just then, Max and Saori came downstairs and saw Ikuto had already got in the house and Saori said, "Hello, Ikuto. Nice to see you come in."

"Thanks for coming in such short notice." Max said, shaking his paw.

"No problem. I'm happy to babysit the younger ones." Ikuto added.

"I don't think you'll have any problem to babysit Sapphire, Jason and Maximus II. As far as the triplets...I hope you've come prepared." Max added.

"Not a problem." Ikuto said.

"And I think you know the set times where the younger ones go to bed." Saori stated.

"Yes, ma'am. Maximus II at 8:30, Jason at 9:00 and Sapphire at 9:15." Ikuto replied.

"And the triplets sleep whenever. Depending if the hours they wake up crying their heads off." Max reminded Ikuto.

"First aid kit's in the house and if there are my issues or emergencies, Akashi will be there in a flash." Saori added.

Ikuto took all of it in and got it down under his belt and replied, "No problem. It'll all be taken care of."

"Hey, Ikuto...maybe you can babysit Yuki." Seto said, teasing both of them.

Yuki rolled her eyes in embarrassment and annoyance and said to Ikuto, "Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Before you guys go, I got something for Mason's graduation. Sort of a 'good luck' gift." Ikuto said, bringing in the gift.

Ikuto hands Max and Saori a golden headband and wristbands and both of those accessories were astounding and Ikuto said, "So that whatever he can do for his life, he'll always come out a golden warrior while remaining a golden, genuine person at heart."

"I think Mason will love it. That's always been his favorite color anyways." Saori said.

Max agreed with that and he said, "Thanks, Ikuto."

"You're welcome. Tell Mason I said congratulations." Ikuto added.

They took their word for it and Saori looks at Sapphire and Jason and said, "You mind Ikuto, okay?"

"Yes, mama." they replied.

With that, the gang left the house to attend the graduation while Ikuto sticks around with the younger ones and he looks at them and said, "You guys hungry?"

* * *

Now it begins. About Kari, she'll appear later in the drabbles. Will Ikuto handle the responsibilities? Stay tuned!


	12. Babysitting the Cubs pt 2

The continuation of Ikuto's babysitting the younger cubs and he'll also have unexpected assistance.

* * *

Babysitting the Cubs, pt. 2

As Ikuto prepares to get dinner going, he figured that someone has to check on the triplets and once he entered the room, he saw two of them sleeping and one's just sitting there and Ikuto might find this a challenge to see who's who and how he can tell them apart, but he knows that one of them is a girl and the other two are boys and he silently comes over to the room and he said, "Hey, guys."

Aurora looks at Ikuto for a second and she asked, "Where's mommy and daddy?"

"They're going to see your brother graduate." Ikuto answered.

"When are they coming back?" asked Aurora, innocently.

"They'll be back soon. I'm gonna watch all of you guys until they come home, okay?" asked Ikuto.

Just then, Shinoda woke up and looks at Ikuto and he crawls over and tumbles around the floor and that made Ikuto laugh a little bit and he said, "That's so cute. You guys wanna come downstairs?"

Some of the triplets followed him as he went downstairs and saw Maximus II, Jason and Sapphire still in the kitchen and as the triplets stayed in the kitchen with them, Ikuto started fixing up some pretty good eats surrounding the kitchen from noodles to japanese delicacy and vegetables. The minute Maximus II saw some vegetables in front of him, he became a little hesitant to try some.

Ikuto could sense that Maximus II is a little bit resistant about this, but he's gonna do everything he can to like vegetables and the triplets might be a challenge for him. As Ikuto's cooking, he asked, "So...who doesn't like vegetables?"

"Jason just started liking them and Maximus II and the triplets are the ones that don't like them." Sapphire answered.

"They're kinda yucky." Maximus II replied, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Listen, guys...I've been there before. I used to hate them when I was six until I was 10. But one day, it all changed and it helped me to become healthy and strong. Just try at least one bite." Ikuto added.

Maximus II was very reluctant to give it a chance and the triplets weren't gonna have it as Aurora said, "Vegetables are yucky."

"They're not that gross. Trust me." Ikuto added, as he's cooking.

"Listen to your babysitter."

Just then, they all turned around to see Akashi standing there, coming in the kitchen and Ikuto asked, "Akashi? What are you doing here?"

"I figured you need some help babysitting, so I came over here." Akashi added.

Ikuto could see that Akashi's aura wouldn't shut itself up and intrude on someone's business and he said, "Thanks, but I can handle this."

"Yeah...trust me, when it comes to the triplets, they're hard to please." Akashi stated.

Ikuto wanted to object to this, but the last thing he would want to do is cause an argument in front of the kids, so he kept his mouth shut and accepted the assistance and just focused on fixing the food for the kids and after only a few minutes of preparation, dinner was already set. Chow mein, sushi, noodles, sweet and sour chicken, teriyaki chicken and every delicacy possible, including vegetables.

Akashi and Ikuto each fixed up a plate for the kids and passed it to all of them and when Maximus II looked at a few vegetables in his plate, he wasn't sure what to think of it and just looked nervous about it and Ikuto was by his side to encourage him to eat a few of them, but Maximus II was very hesitant.

"Come on, Max...just try it." Ikuto said.

"Mmm..." Maximus II said, keeping his mouth closed.

Ikuto kept encouraging him to eat a few veggies, but little did Maximus II know that he's got a few tricks under his sleeve and he thought of something that could help and Ikuto said, "Want some ice cream?"

Maximus II opened his mouth in excitement for that and that gave him the opportunity to put some veggies in his mouth instead and Ikuto succeeded in that and he said, "Good, huh?"

"You tricked me!" Maximus II exclaimed.

Akashi was surprised that it actually happened and he thought to himself, 'He's good.'

Ikuto picked up a few forkfulls of veggies and tried to place it Maximus II's mouth, but Maximus II's head turned from the right to the left and up and down as a refusal to eat them. But Ikuto wasn't gonna give up...not by a long shot, so he decided to come up with something that not even Akashi could think of or even duplicate.

"If you don't eat your veggies...the headless monster will get you." Ikuto said, in a teasing voice.

Once Akashi heard that, he seemed very doubtful that that would get Maximus II to eat his vegetables, but Ikuto remained persistent on this and as he described the monster in full force, that caused Maximus II to eat some of his veggies and to Ikuto's surprise and Akashi's shock, it actually worked.

Ikuto felt proud of himself for doing so and it left Maximus II to eat the rest of his dinner while Akashi attempts to get the triplets to eat some veggies as well and as everyone else ate, Ikuto ate some as well on his own plate and once Maximus II saw how Ikuto ate his veggies, it prompted him to give veggies a chance.

"Ikuto, can I have some more veggies, please?" asked Maximus II.

And that was the pure shock that Ikuto received and Akashi as well when Maximus II...the one who always rejected vegetables asked for some more and with that, Ikuto took Maximus' plate, filled it with some veggies, put it back on the table and watched Maximus II eat some.

"It actually works. Why didn't I think of that before?" asked Akashi.

Ikuto was gonna respond to that, but Akashi quickly said, "Don't answer that."

After dinner, Ikuto started playing around with Maximus II as he piggy-back rode him around the house and then, tickled little Maximus' stomach and growls playfully with him while Akashi played hide and seek with the triplets, Jason and Sapphire. Akashi was very quick to find them as he smelled their scents and the kids dog-piled him while Maximus II played with Ikuto.

"I'm gonna get you, little Maximus...because I am the tickle monster!" Ikuto said, growling playfully while tickling Maximus II.

Maximus II just kept giggling and giggling as he gets tickled by Ikuto and it's like they both had a lof of fun with each other and a bonding moment ensued as it grows stronger and stronger.

Just then afterwards, it was 7:30 and it was time for the kids to have their baths and get themselves ready for bed and shortly before one of them got in the tub, Ikuto heard a little scream come out of nowhere and he immediately ran over to see what's going on and he hears Maximus II crying and he comes over and asked, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"I stuck my finger in the drawer and it hurts." Maximus II replied, crying.

"Aw, I'm sorry, buddy. Let me see. Let me see...where does it hurt?" asked Ikuto, getting down on his level and looking at his finger.

Maximus II's finger was a little sore, nearly blue with a little sliver sticking from his finger and from the cub's whimpering, it must've really stung and he asked, "Can you make it better?"

"Let me see what I can do." Ikuto replied.

He brought Maximus II along and walked over to find the first aid kit and puts a few things to make the pain go away and he took out the little wooden sliver and then he used some spray and a wrap bandage to wrap it around and then, kisses it to make it better and Ikuto asked, "Is that better?"

"Much better. Thank you." Maximus II answered, smiling.

Maximus II then gave Ikuto a big hug and Ikuto hugged him back as well, causing Maximus II to purr softly and he said, "All right. Let's take a bath, huh?"

A half-hour goes by and all of the kids were bathed, clothed, teeth brushed and got into bed. Akashi took care of the triplets as they were reading a story and getting in bed with them while Ikuto bathed Maximus II, Jason and Sapphire and he just made it fun for them and later on, Maximus II was the first person to get to bed and Ikuto stuck around his room to read a little bedtime story to him and as he was completing it, Maximus II already fell fast asleep.

Ikuto then tucked him in and whispered, "Good night, little guy."

He then slowly walked out of the room, but not before Maximus II looked at him and said, "I wish you were my big brother."

That really warmed Ikuto's heart a lot after he heard Maximus II say that and he said, "I love having you as my little brother. Good night, buddy."

"Good night." Maximus II said, before drifting off to sleep.

It was already 8:25 and Maximus II was in bed 5 five earlier and for the next half-hour, him and Akashi tucked Jason in, told him a couple of stories until he fell asleep and afterwards, Sapphire was next, but as they came to her room, it turns out that Sapphire had already gone to sleep...at 9:10. Ikuto chuckled softly as they came downstairs and stayed in the living room until everyone else came home.

"You did pretty good on your own, Ikuto." Akashi said.

"Thanks. You know, thanks for your help too. Even though I really didn't need it." Ikuto answered.

"Trust me...you kinda needed some assistance with the triplets. But good job." Akashi said, smiling.

It made Ikuto feel good that he accomplished all of those tasks on his own...most of the time and with Akashi's help too. And with that, Akashi quietly left the house and he said, "I'm gonna join the family for Mason's celebration for his graduation and after that...Miyo and I are gonna have a little graduation of our own."

An hour and a half went by and Ikuto walks around parts of the house to make sure all the kids were asleep and all of the younger cubs were still asleep and he quietly walked back downstairs and sat on the living room couch until everyone else came back home and in the meantime, he has Yuki on his mind and decided to draw a couple of things on his scrapbook where everything involves him and Yuki together; from holding hands to looking at the moon to having kids of their own someday.

By around 10:35 pm, Ikuto heard the doors open and saw Max, Saori, Mason, Seto, Yuki, Marcus, Serenity and Kaiba coming back in the house and everyone just congratulating Mason while Yuki and Seto were arguing over what Seto did after the ceremony involving a few girls and that he was trying to get their attention.

"You know, had you kept your mouth shut, you wouldn't have humiliated yourself." Yuki exclaimed.

"So I had brought out too much information. What was I supposed to say?" asked Seto.

"Just say 'hi' or 'how you doing' and that's it." Yuki answered.

"So lame." Seto said, with a scoff.

"Okay, guys...that's enough. Let's just focus on Mason for a second." Max added.

Just then, Saori noticed Ikuto standing there and she said, "Hello, Ikuto. How were things here?"

"Pretty good. The kids have been behaving really well and we had a little bit of fun together." Ikuto answered.

"Did Akashi happen to stop by?" asked Max.

"Yeah, he stopped by for a while to help. And I got Maximus II to try out vegetables, but what surprised me is that he actually asked me for more." Ikuto answered.

That shocked Max, Saori and Mason to hear that and Saori asked, "What? Maximus II doesn't like vegetables at all. How'd you manage to...?"

"I gave him a common enemy; the headless monster. I told him that he hunts down little children if they don't eat their vegetables." Ikuto answered.

"I actually tried that part and it didn't work well. I wasn't too threatening." Seto answered.

"I'm surprised you were able to do that." Max said, blown away.

"Yeah...and then Maximus II had a little splinter on his finger, but I took care of it with some first aid kits and wrapped a little bandage around his finger." Ikuto answered.

"Wow...you seemed to have come prepared." Saori said, surprised.

Hearing all of that made Yuki really happy and surprised that he took care of her little brothers like that and she couldn't be more thrilled and attracted to him. Saori then went upstairs to check on them and see how they're doing and Yuki came to him and said, "You know...I knew you were so good with my brothers. I actually didn't think they'd listen to you like they did."

"Yeah. I'm an only child, but I could only imagine what it would be like if I had brothers and sisters to take care of." Ikuto answered.

"Hey, Ikuto. Thanks for the headband and wristbands. I love it." Mason said, wearing them.

"You're welcome. They look really great on you." Ikuto said, looking at him.

Mason chuckled softly at that and showed him his gold yellow belt for excellence and he said, "This yellow belt will always be the one I will treasure for the rest of my life."

"I agree. Just keep your heart gold and pure and good things will come." Ikuto stated.

"Well, the cubs are asleep. Thank you very much, Ikuto." Saori said, happily.

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you guys later." Ikuto said, getting his hoodie.

Yuki comes over to give him a quick 'see you later' and kissed on the lips and he walks out of the door, heading home and all Yuki could do is look out the window and watch him go...knowing that her feelings for Ikuto have officially cemented and she thought, 'I'll have some good dreams tonight.'

Max looked up at Mason and hugged him tightly and said, "We're all so proud of you, son."

"Thanks, dad. I couldn't be the man I am today without you." Mason answered.

* * *

Ikuto did really awesome as a babysitter! Stay tuned for more!


	13. Brothers' Duty

Now we focus on Ikuto hanging with the fellows; Yuki's brothers and cousins to have a guys' day as well as give Ikuto some advice on how to take care of Yuki.

* * *

Brothers' Duty

A few weeks go by and it's a hot summer day out and Mason thought it was a great idea to spend time with his brothers; Seto and Marcus, alongside with his cousins Takashi and Jacob to have a little bit of summer bonding and some cooling off in the lake with a waterfall and they brought in Ikuto to join in on the fun. Ikuto follows them and he told Mason, "I'm really looking forward to hanging out with you guys."

"Hey, don't mention it. It's just us guys doing a little bit of male bonding." Mason replied.

"So...what are we doing?" asked Ikuto.

"All of us are gonna cool off in this huge river with the waterfall. It's like really scorching out here." Seto answered.

Ikuto wiped the sweat from his brow and agreed with that and said, "We need a dive."

"Glad you said that. This is a little tradition that started when I was 18 whenever me and my friends get together or if Seto and my cousins join in to cool off when it gets really hot outside." Mason answered.

"Skin diving." Takashi responded.

Ikuto was completely surprised to hear that it's about skin diving, but also stoked up about it and he said, "Amazing. I usually skin dive on my own."

"Well...it's a group skin dive. Trust us...freedom has never been cooler." Jacob added.

As soon as they got to the huge river with the waterfall, the guys threw all of their clothes and placed them on the tree branch so they wouldn't get theirs mixed up and got in the river and just swam their hearts out, leaving behind any inhibitions they had behind and Mason and Seto swam underwater as Jacob, Takashi and Ikuto did some horseplaying around the water, splashing each other and as Seto and Mason popped up, they were definitely in for some water fights.

Ikuto was the first one to splash Mason, but Mason splashed back and Seto assisted as well and did a little swimming contest to determine who's faster and to Mason's surprise, Ikuto's a much faster swimmer and fierce competitor, which impressed Mason a lot.

Afterwards, they swam up towards the waterfall and it has felt a whole lot cooler as the water soaks up every single fur in them and it relaxed them very faster and Marcus took it all in as he stood up and raised his arms up to feel the water all over him and he said, "Doesn't this feel awesome?"

"It would be if we didn't see your tiny wolf ding-dong." Takashi pointed out.

"Screw you, man." Marcus said, laughing.

Marcus then got back to the water and gave Takashi a noogie and Marcus said, "If you got it, flaunt it. Don't be afraid to show it off."

Ikuto chuckled and sees the kind of bonding they got and it shows that they obviously love each other as brothers and cousins and it gave him a huge perspective on how Yuki goes by everyday while him and the rest of the boys kept playing around and Ikuto just joined in for the fun.

An hour went by and all the guys were dried off and half-clothed as some of them sat down on the ground wearing mostly shorts or pants as they looked at the clouds. Mason could tell that Ikuto passed every single amount of qualities he has when it comes to Yuki. He looks up and tells Ikuto, "Hey, this is pretty much an awesome guys' day out and...also a chance to sorta tell you a few things about you dating my sister."

"Yuki?" asked Ikuto.

"Yeah. You know, when I first saw you with my sister, I kinda have that instinct in me that wants to shield her in case you tried anything to take advantage of her." Mason responded.

"You have?" asked Ikuto.

"Yeah. It's just because I'm doing everything I can to make sure that she's okay. It's an older brother thing to protect my little sister." Mason added.

"That's very true. Sometimes I make fun of her on what guy she always have a crush on, but there's a reason behind it...so that the so-called 'one for her' wouldn't be such a jerk-faced, egotistical, machismo doofus that wants to treat Yuki badly." Seto added.

That even surprised Ikuto to hear that from Seto, who usually gets on Yuki's nerves, but has also noticed a protective side to him that's hidden and Ikuto said, "How come you don't show it to her?"

"We have too much fun getting on each other's nerves." Seto answered.

"Aside from Seto's unorthodox ways between him and Yuki, he does make a valid point. We protect Yuki in different ways of our own. At first, I gave you the cold shoulder...but when you volunteered with us and our dad for some yard work as well as helping him be an apprentice for the day at his workshop, I can tell that you're a hard worker and you seemed to be part of the family more, especially when you babysat for our younger sibs." Mason explained.

"I'm different than most guys. I could never do anything to take full advantage of your sister." Ikuto added.

"Treating a girl is the most important thing for a guy to do. There are ways to treat a girl and there are ways not to treat a girl, but the only choice you make is to be respectful to them." Takashi chimed in.

"Exactly. My mom always gave me a list on all the good points about how a guy should treat a girl; courteous, polite, kindness, understanding, sympathetic, compassionate, honest, humble and the most important...respect." Jacob added.

"My mom does the same for me growing up. She always told me that I should always honor and cherish the one girl for me and I would always defend her for the rest of my life. Being a berserker wolf and all, my temper will always come in a very short time and I can control it, but when my friends, family or my loved ones are in huge danger, it extends." Ikuto said.

"It's normal to protect the ones you care about, but Seto's kinda nervous about you using it on Yuki." Mason responded.

"Yeah, when uncle Akashi told us about all the things about berserker wolves, the one thing that scared me is their temper. If you're gonna date my sister...even if you guys get into arguments, don't lose your temper and use that as an excuse to hurt her." Seto added.

"I'll never do anything to hurt your sister. I made that promise to myself and to her and Akashi knows that as well." Ikuto added.

"You're a very honest guy, Ikuto." Marcus added.

"I just hope you know what we're saying can give you some insight on what we do for Yuki." Mason said.

Ikuto nods his head in understanding and said, "I do. You guys want what's best for her and to look out for her. And I feel the same way too."

Mason nods his head at that and he feels great that Ikuto's a part of Yuki's life as well as the Bushido-Akio's life and he's a great guy as well and Mason could see that Ikuto's got plenty of respect for Yuki and everyone else too and he thought to himself, 'They are meant for each other.'

"Hey, Ikuto...I'm gonna give you a little initiative on how you're in the Bushido-Akio's." Seto said, with a mischievous smirk.

"How?" asked Ikuto.

Seto gets up, walks over to Ikuto who's already standing up and what happens next surprised Ikuto...he gets tackled by Seto and they fall into the water together as they were soaking wet and afterwards, Seto was laughing hysterically at this and he said, "Now you're in!"

Ikuto shook his head as hard as he could to get the water out of his fur and he looked at Seto and asked, "What was that for?"

"It's how we show love for anyone who's gonna be a new member of the Bushido-Akio's." Seto answered.

Mason chuckled at this and he said, "You've passed the test, dude. Might as well get used to us."

"No worries, guys." Ikuto said, smiling.

* * *

Very awesome advice. Good thing Akashi's not there! Stay tuned as we Kari Raven Okami, Akashi's daughter makes an appearance!


	14. Cousin Kira

Kira Raven Okami makes an appearance and we can see her visiting her cousin Yuki!

* * *

Cousin Kira

Yuki was walking around the backyard of her parents' house for a little fresh air and she felt the wind blowing through her fur as she feels at peace and the one person on her mind was Ikuto. Ever since they had met before the triplets were born, they seem like very close friends and even more closer since they're in a relationship, although both of them wanted to keep it on the downlow. She can't explain it, but everytime she thinks of him, she's in her happy place and takes a moment for her to embrace him and all of his sweet, handsome, brave and sometimes goofy glory.

"Thinking of my BFF?"

Just then, Yuki's familiarized by that voice and she smiled even bigger when she heard her cousin's voice and she turned around and saw her there and said, "Hey, Kira."

"Hi, Yuki." Kira said, smiling.

"What brings you by here?" asked Yuki, giggling.

"What, I can't come to my cousin's place to say hi or something?" asked Kira, making a fake-offended tone with a smile.

Both girls were laughing with each other and just hugged each other, but Kira only accepts high-fives, low-fives and side-fives...in which Yuki struggles to even catch up before Kira goes a whole lot faster than that. Kira then asked her, "Hey...you wanna wrestle with me?"

"Kira...you know I can't wrestle." Yuki answered.

"What are you worried about? You'll wear another dress anyway because the one you got on will end up with grass stains. That's the beauty of it." Kira said, chuckling.

"It's not that. Okay, maybe it is...but the real reason is that I'm stuck watching the triplets and Maximus II while my parents are going to this museum with your parents." Yuki replied.

Kira made this little gag sound and said, "I hate museums...unless kung-fu is involved."

Yuki rolls her eyes in response to that and she knows that Kira is not like most girls at all and she said, "Anyways...I gotta check on the triplets."

Yuki goes inside and Kira enters the house and sooner or later, Yuki sees Akashi II and Shinoda hanging on the staircase barriers and she immediately alerted them and she said, "Guys! Get down from here! You're gonna hurt yourselves!"

"No, this is fun!" Shinoda replied.

"Come on, guys. These stairs are not a playground! You guys can seriously hurt yourselves!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Don't be such a fun-pooper!" Akashi II exclaimed, sticking out his tongue.

Kira rose her eyebrows after hearing that and she said, "Fun-pooper?"

Yuki immediately runs upstairs to get Shinoda out of the top of the stairs barriers before he even jumps down, but Akashi II jumped all the way down, but was caught by Kira just in time and once Yuki saw Kira catching Akashi II before he split his head open, she couldn't have been more relieved.

"Thanks, Kira. This is what I have to deal with." Yuki said, sighing.

"Where did they learn how to be risk-takers?" asked Kira.

Yuki sighed at that and she said, "I wish I knew the answer to that one."

Yuki comes downstairs with Shinoda as Kira walks with Akashi II and sets them down on the chair and Yuki told them both, "You guys know better than to fall down from the stairs. You could've hurt yourselves or someone else."

"Seto did it before and we wanted to see if we can be as cool as he is." Akashi II answered.

Yuki growled in response to the fact that Seto encouraged this kind of reckless stunts and she said, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Seto's still causing trouble?" asked Kira.

"Minimal trouble, but major trouble when he teases me about Ikuto." Yuki answered.

"Oh...by the way, how are you two lovebirds doing?" Kira said, elbowing Yuki with a sly chuckle.

Yuki rolled her eyes at Kira for making that statement under the assumption that they're in a relationship and she doesn't want to admit it in front of her because everyone will make a huge deal about it and that would be the last thing for her to deal with and she said, "Fine if you stop talking about it."

"Oh, come on. I know you two are made for each other." Kira added.

Shinoda and Akashi II were making kissing noises and just giggling in response to that and that caused Yuki to give them a very serious glare and said, "Don't say another word."

"I think it's time you guys need a nap." Kira said to Akashi II and Shinoda.

Shinoda whined while Akashi II said, "No nap! No nap! No nap! No nap!"

"Take a nap or I'll let you kiss my feet." Kira said, with a smirk.

"Yuck!" the boys said, before laying down on the couch and going to sleep, which completely surprised Yuki.

"How did you...?" asked Kira, very surprised.

"You know that I babysat the triplets for ya one time, right?" Kira asked.

Sooner or later, Kira and Yuki walked upstairs to check on Aurora and when they went into Maximus II's room, they see Aurora and Maximus II playing with the Furious Five action figures and lightly knocked on the door and Yuki asked, "You guys playing nice?"

"Yeah, we are." Maximus II answered.

"Uh-huh." Aurora agreed.

A few minutes later, Yuki and Kira joined in to play with them and Kira got an action figure of Tai Lung while Yuki got an action figure of Shifu and all four of them played together and had so much fun with it and it wasn't until they were caught by Mason, Seto, Marcus, Takashi, Jacob and Ikuto as they entered in the room, getting a little peek.

"Hey, guys." Mason said.

All of them looked up and Yuki was surprised to see Ikuto coming in with them and she said, "Hey, Ikuto. What brings you here?"

"Mason invited me over for some lunch after a little swim." Ikuto answered.

"Swim? That wouldn't be skin diving, would it?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" asked Ikuto, surprised that Yuki knows.

"It's sort of a Bushido-Akio/Okami trait tradition that started with my parents before they had Mason and also started with Uncle Akashi and Auntie Miyo." Yuki answered.

"Sounds like you two can do some diving too." Kira said, smirking.

"Hey, Kira." Ikuto said, waving.

"How goes, Ikuto?" Kira said, giving a head nod.

"You guys can eat with us if you want." Ikuto added.

"Uh...dude. We don't let girls intrude for a men's day for lunch. You'd lose credibility points for that." Seto said, glaring at Ikuto.

"Seto...it's okay. Come on, guys. Maximus II and Aurora, you can come too." Mason said, smiling.

* * *

Two more chapters left to go! Stay tuned to see how Ikuto and Kari interacts with the Bushido-Akio older kids and cousins!


	15. Part of the Family

And we seek Ikuto and Kira feeling more a part of the Bushido-Akio clan!

* * *

Part of the Family

During lunch, Aurora and Maximus II were just talking amongst themselves as they were eating while Mason, Yuki, Seto, Takashi, Jacob, Marcus, Ikuto and Kira were conversing as they were eating and Ikuto felt more like he's a part of the clan as they were talking a lot and Mason was surprised to hear how Akashi II and Shinoda nearly jumped from the stairs and he said, "This is the eighth time they've done this."

"Eight times?" asked Jacob, in shock.

"Whenever I get stuck babysitting the triplets, Akashi II and Shinoda are always up to something crazy and sometimes a little risky and I have to stop them before they either get hurt or something gets broken." Mason replied.

"Wait, you've experienced this too?" asked Yuki.

"Yep. Not from what happened while you babysat them today, but other things too and they're listed in the weird, dangerous and sometimes things that makes you shake your head." Mason added.

"Like how?" asked Takashi.

"One time...Akashi II wanted to use the bathroom, but of course Seto was hogging the bathroom and he tried to make it to our parents' bathroom, but when he got there, he accidentally peed on my mom's special blue and black striped underwear my dad bought for her birthday...like 3 years ago." Mason answered.

All of them groaned in response to that and it even shocked Ikuto and Kari to the core and Kari said, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. My mom freaked out about it until Akashi II confessed about it." Mason answered.

"Was she mad at him?" asked Ikuto.

"You know, she wasn't that mad at Lil' Kashi for having an accident. She knows that he didn't mean to soil her underwear, but I think since then...this was his first and hopefully his last time seeing my mom's underwear laying around." Mason answered.

"Wow...I couldn't imagine. If I had a pair like that and someone saw it laying around, I'd feel violated." Kari stated.

"However, she was mad at me for not keeping a closer eye on Akashi II and she went off on me for at least 45 minutes until she cooled down." Mason added.

"Did you get like grounded or something?" asked Jacob.

"No. She didn't ground me or Akashi II that night. However...I was responsible for doing my mom's laundry for 2 weeks." Mason answered.

"That must've been disturbing for you." Marcus added.

"I don't want to think about that right now." Mason stated.

Yuki ate some of her sushi and sashimi as they were talking and put in some wasabi paste on them and she asked, "So...what have you been doing with my brothers and cousins?"

"We hung out, went for a little swim. Just a pretty good guys' day out." Ikuto answered, eating his sushi.

"You kinda wished it was just you and Yuki in the river skin diving together, huh?" asked Kira, with a sly chuckle.

Ikuto choked on his sushi after that question while Yuki just froze at that and they said, "KIRA!"

"That's too personal." Yuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, you can't ask that question in front of company." Ikuto said, blushing.

Kira rolled her eyes at that and looked at both Yuki and Ikuto and said, "Oh, come on! It's obvious you two are more than just friends. I can see it through your auras."

"You definitely take after your dad." Seto added.

"Can't explain it, but I think these two are gonna have a future together." Kira said, with a smirk.

Ikuto blushed in response and knew that Kira would mess with him in many ways when it comes to his love life and he said, "Kira..."

"Probably some mating involved..." Kira said, suddenly.

"Kira! There are little kids here, you know." Ikuto said, almost forgetting that Maximus II and Aurora are around.

Kira looks up and sees Maximus II and Aurora sitting there, still eating and she said, "I don't think they heard anything."

"I feel so violated." Yuki said, covering her face.

"Okay, I think we've gone a little too out there." Mason said, diffusing the awkwardness.

"Yeah, you're right. I got one question; how is it that me and Yuki aren't invited to your skin diving day?" asked Kira, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a guys only swim. Kira, you may be a tomboy, but you can't participate in skin diving because you're a girl...which means some guys will be distracted by your girl parts." Seto answered.

"We're cousins, Seto. How will you get distracted?" asked Kira.

"Other guys might see you and make a move on you." Seto added.

"And if they did, I'll give them a good-old what for and put them in their place. I can do anything guys can do...only better." Kira stated.

"Not if I have something to say about it."

Just then, in enters Akashi, Miyo, Max and Saori coming in the house and everyone said 'hi' to each other and Max said, "So...what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much. Just chilling, eating some sushi." Mason answered.

Akashi nodded his head with an unconvincing look on his face and said, "Sure you were. And Kira...Seto may have a point there for once. I don't want to see you get messed with by a guy if you skin dive with the boys. It's probably best if you just take a step back from skin diving with the guys because most of them can't help themselves when they see a beautiful girl."

"Yeah, why can't you be more girlie like Yuki?" asked Seto.

Kira growled at Seto for that comment and she said, "Want some wasabi paste in your tongue?"

"Easy, Kira. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time when you put peppers on your dad's mouth as a prank." Marcus said, diffusing the situation.

"In my defense, I didn't know it was my dad. I thought it was Uncle Arizona." Kira answered.

"Well...you got the wrong person. If you're gonna put peppers in your mouth, do it to your mother." Akashi said.

Miyo cleared her throat after hearing that and Akashi was stunned that he said it out loud in front of her, then he slowly turned his head and noticed Miyo getting super irate and Akashi asked with an innocent giggle, "Was that out loud?"

"Yep. And you know what...I wouldn't condone that, but in your case, I'm willing to make a little exception." Miyo said, holding some hot peppers on her hands.

"Darn it." Akashi whispered.

Akashi ran out of the house while Miyo chases after him with some hot peppers and everyone else sat back and watched what's gonna happen afterwards and Mason asked them, "Anyone wants some spicy mongol dumplings?"

* * *

Sounds like Miyo's not getting Akashi off that easy. Last chapter coming up!


	16. Shooting Stars

Final chapter of the first half of the drabbles!

* * *

Shooting Stars

That night, Ikuto and Yuki were laying down on the grass on a little hill closer to her parents' house and they're just looking at the stars again and it's like a mini-date for them and as they're looking at the stars, they're thinking about what their future with each other would be like and Yuki's started seeing herself with him when they're married and that it'll be the most pleasurable moment they'll have.

Ikuto thought the same thing and every single time he looks at her or thinks about her, he can't stop thinking about how beautiful she looks and sweet she is and really genuine too and she's the type of person that fits in those descriptions so well, especially the independent side to her. He looks at her for a second and her beauty completely strikes him quickly and for a wolf...that's saying a lot.

"Ikuto, can I ask you something?" asked Yuki.

"Sure." Ikuto replied, his voice cracking.

That surprised Yuki to hear his voice cracking a little, but embarrassing for Ikuto to hear because it just spells out a little bit of overwhelming insecurity and shyness in him based on his voice and mentally growled at himself for that.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' Ikuto thought, angry at himself.

He took a few deep breaths, shook it off and then said, "Yeah, what's your question?"

"Do you think we have a future together?" asked Yuki.

That was one of those simple questions that Ikuto feels comfortable about responding to and he replied, "Of course there's a future for us. Why wouldn't there be?"

"Because I really like being around you. When I'm with you, I feel like I can say anything that I wouldn't say to anyone else and you're always one to listen to me for everything; even when I'm feeling sad or unsure of myself." Yuki answered.

"I feel the same way too. Whenever I'm with you, I just feel like I'm in my happiest state and that you make me become a much better person, even when I'm such a dork." Ikuto answered.

Yuki giggled at this and she said, "I don't think you're a dork. You're just a person with a sweet heart."

Before Ikuto even had a chance to respond, they see a shooting star falling through the sky and Yuki was excited see one and Ikuto felt the same excitement too as his response to that was wagging his tail faster and Yuki said, "Isn't that a shooting star?"

"Yeah, it is a shooting star." Ikuto replied.

"My parents said that if you see a shooting star fall from the sky, you make a wish." Yuki answered.

"Cool. My parents said the same thing too." Ikuto answered.

Yuki smiled at this and turned to Ikuto and asked, "What's your wish?"

"I have so many wishes that it's hard to pick one. But my wish would be to be a Soul Keeper like my parents. I know I have a long way to go, but I'm willing to work really hard at it so I can be just like my parents." Ikuto answered.

Yuki was impressed with his ambitious wish and there's nothing more than she would want is for his dream to come true and Ikuto asked her, "What's your wish?"

"My wish...is to spend eternity with someone I love; get married and raise a family with and live until we're in our 120's." Yuki answered.

Ikuto assumed that it might've been someone else in mind as his ears droop down in disappointment for a little bit and he asked, "That's nice. Who is that lucky guy?"

"You." Yuki answered.

Then, his ears went back up after hearing that it was him that she's wishing to spend eternity with and that made him feel good and he said, "I wish for that too. That would've been my main wish."

"I'm okay with it either way." Yuki said, smiling.

Ikuto then reached out and held Yuki's hand and Yuki blushed in response to that and Ikuto said to her, "Let's hope our wishes come true."

"I'm counting on it. Anywhere's better when I'm with you." Yuki said, placing her head on his shoulder.

Ikuto held her close as they both watched the stars together and it was like their love will remain everlasting through whatever; the good, bad, better, worse and whatever comes at them, their relationship will be stronger in the years to come.

* * *

And that's it! You've only seen the first part, but it's just the start! The second part will be completely awesome as the romance between Yuki and Ikuto blossoms more as they get older...three years that is. Much thanks to Master of Stories for letting me use his characters in this story! hope ya like! AniUniverse saying...stay tuned for part 2!


End file.
